1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for transferring an optical element, and more particularly, to an apparatus for transferring an optical element such as a lens that may perform both an automatic adjustment function of automatically moving the optical element and a manual adjustment function based on a user's manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses, such as cameras or camcorders, perform a focusing or zooming function by moving an optical element such as a lens. In general, examples of a focusing function include an auto-focusing (AF) function and a manual focusing function (MF). The AF function adjusts a focus by automatically moving a lens without a user's manipulation, and the MF function adjusts a focus by manually moving a lens while a user sees an image with his/her eyes.
While the AF function allows easy photographing, it is difficult to finely adjust a position of a lens by using the AF function, unlike the MF function.
As digital photographing apparatuses are widely used, users want to freely adjust a position of a lens at any time even while an AF mode or the AF function is being implemented. To this end, in the related art, a technology in which a user may select the AF function or the MF function by using an additional switch has been used. However, it is cumbersome to switch between functions.
In order to perform an MF function while an AF function is being performed, mechanical elements having large volumes and complex structures and designed to transmit or cut off a driving force of a driving unit for performing the AF function should be employed.